


Punishing the cookie thief

by yogini



Series: Christmas fluff Camelot style [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Cookiestealing!Arthur, Cute, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Handcuffs, Implied Sexual Content, Kid Fic, Kid!Mordred, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Milk And Cookies, Mum!Morgana, Police!Leon, Punishment, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Single Parents, Traditions, making amends, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogini/pseuds/yogini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred finds out that someone is stealing Santa’s cookies and he’s not about to let the deed go unpunished.<br/>Leon’s only too happy to assist him…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishing the cookie thief

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from their respective owners to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

Just as Arthur stuffed the last bit of cookie into his mouth he heard one of the floorboards creak, and a split-second later an ear-piercing scream.

“Noooo! Mum! Mum! Uncle Arthur is stealing Santa’s cookies!” Mordred sobbed uncontrollably as he ran towards Morgana’s bedroom and Arthur cursed loudly. Shouldn’t the kid be asleep at this hour?

 

Soon Mordred was back, dragging along a less than pleased looking Morgana and Leon who’d apparently woken up by the commotion and decided to see what was going on.

“… and now Santa won’t come here because we have no cookies for him” Mordred cried and he pointed towards the empty plate and the culprit standing beside it. Arthur felt his cheeks heating up as Morgana glared coolly at him.

“Really, Arthur, what were you thinking?” she snapped before enveloping Mordred in a big hug. “Don’t you worry, little man, it’s going to be fine. We are going to fix this, ok?”

“Really?” Mordred asked hopefully, snivelling.

“Really” Morgana confidently assured him and helped him blow his nose. “You see, Uncle Arthur here is going to make a new batch of cookies that we’ll give Santa.”

“I am?” Arthur murmured quietly so that Mordred wouldn’t hear and the frosty stare that he received from his sister was answer enough. “Right then.”

He opened the doors to the pantry and began to line up flour, sugar and the other ingredients on the counter top.

“Santa won’t know that we did that?” Mordred asked as Arthur started to mix the dough together.

“I don’t think so, sweetie” Morgana answered. “And if he does, he’ll know that it wasn’t your fault.” She placed a kiss on his dark curls and pulled her bathrobe around them both so that the child wouldn’t get cold.

 

“Tell me again why I’m making chocolate chip cookies in the middle of the bloody night” Arthur whispered to Leon. His boyfriend rolled his eyes.

“It’s because you couldn’t wait until the kid was asleep before stuffing your face” Leon answered quietly, keeping a watchful eye on Mordred that sat on Morgana’s lap and supervised the baking with a stern gaze. “The rest of us wait until the coast is clear before going for it.”

“How was I supposed to… ouch!” A sharp elbow from Leon silenced him and he focused on finishing the damn cookies so that he could get some sleep.

 

When, at last, all the cookies were baked, cooled off, glazed, decorated and nicely plated with a glass of fresh milk on the side, (and accompanied by a note saying _To Santa_ that Mordred had insisted on) the small boy yawned loudly and Morgana started to herd him off to bed.

“No, wait!” Mordred dug his heels in and stubbornly looked at his mother. “What if Uncle Arthur eats those too?” Arthur felt a little hurt, both because of the accusation and because Leon couldn’t stop laughing at him, but he decided to be the bigger man.

“I promise that I won’t eat those cookies” he solemnly swore but Mordred didn’t seem entirely convinced.

“You said that about the other cookies too” the child pointed out and Arthur groaned when Morgana smirked.

“You actually did, Arthur” she reminded him and Mordred nodded.

“Not helping, Morgana” Arthur shot back at the same time as Mordred announced that he would be guarding the cookies until Santa came.

“No need, little man” Leon said as he entered the kitchen again, holding his jacket. “I’ll make sure that Uncle Arthur doesn’t get anywhere near those cookies.” He fished out a pair of hand cuffs from his pocket and held them up. “Can you sleep if I put these on your uncle and make sure those cookies are safe?” Mordred considered it briefly before he nodded.

“Excellent” Leon said before making a show of taking Arthur’s arm and guiding him to their bedroom where he slipped one of the cuffs around Arthur’s wrist and the other one around the bars of the head board.

“Come on, darling, it’s time for you to sleep now that the cookies are safe” Morgana said and Mordred waved a sleepy goodbye to the two men as he was carried to bed.

 

“All right, you can take these off now” Arthur said as soon as the door had closed behind Morgana, lightly tugging at the hand cuffs. “Show’s over.”

“You sure about that?” Leon asked as he prowled closer and closer to the bed after having discarded his t-shirt. “I’d say it’s just getting started.” Before Arthur knew what was happening his boyfriend had him pinned down on the bed, his other hand was also cuffed to the headboard and the t-shirt that he’d worn to bed was now in tatters on the floor, leaving him in his boxers and nothing else. Leon let his eyes roam up and down his body and Arthur shivered at the hungry look in his boyfriend’s eyes.

“After all, you did steal those cookies” Leon growled. “And as a police officer, I can’t let a crime like that slip. What would that make me?”

“A… a bad one?” Arthur asked, his breath hitching as Leon slowly grinded his hips against Arthur’s so that their clothed erections brushed against each other.

“Yes. But I think that instead of reporting you, I’ll just punish you myself instead.” Leon bowed his head down and caught one of Arthur’s nipples between his teeth. He licked and teased for a bit before he bit down. Hard.

“Fuck, yes!” Arthur moaned loudly and Leon smiled wickedly.

“Oh, we’ll definitely get to that” he promised.


End file.
